In plasma processing applications, arcs are known to develop when a discharge occurs between a point on a cathode where charge has accumulated and a point on the anode. If not extinguished quickly, arcs can be very detrimental to the process and the quality of the processed film.
To reduce energy supplied into an arc, many power supplies divert energy from the arc and circulate the energy within energy storing components of the power supply for a period of time in order to extinguish the plasma arc. After the plasma arc is extinguished, however, the energy circulated within the power supply can cause, for example, an over-voltage condition that can damage the power supply and/or plasma chamber if the energy is released to the plasma chamber. Also this high voltage may lead to another arc.
Although present devices are functional for many applications, they are not sufficient for many implementations or are otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.